


The Migratory Path of the North American Whooping Crane [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Bad Sex, Canadian Blowjob Day, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Migratory Path of the North American Whooping Crane [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seascribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Migratory Path of the North American Whooping Crane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176771) by [arrow (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow). 



> Posted in honor of Canadian Blowjob Day.

[Click here for streaming/download link.](https://app.box.com/s/06jzyv1uwxqtpzsefqm3)

Download from the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/migratory-path-of-north-american-whooping-crane). 

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
